¿Qué es lo que desea Rivaille-sama?
by AliceLem
Summary: Eren trabaja en un cafe de maids y mayordos. Un sádo a su loca jefa: Hanji se le ocurrirá algo que favorecerá mucho al cliente frecuente de Eren... puede que a Eren despues de todo tambien le guste la idea. (Ya lo se una mierda de summary pero esmejor que lo lean) ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLE LEMMON YAOI (chico x chico) Pareja: Riren.


**Bueno... ya estoy de vuelta! Qué rápido no creen' bueno aquí os traigo una nueva historia hecha por mçí. Esta será seguramente un two-shot, osea, de dos capitulos lo más seguro es que en el próximo haya lemmon, a no ser que Eren no quiera. **

**Esta historia se basa en la epoca de la actualidad y no hay nada en relacion con la verdadera historia de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**ATENCIÓN: SI ERES DE MENTE SENSIBLE FUERA DE AQUÍ, SI ADORAS EL YAOI Y LA PAREJA RIREN QUEDATE Y DISFRUTA DE LA LECTURA.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: POR AHORA NINGUNA**

**DISCLAIMER:Los personajes que aparecen en la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenen a mi si no a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que desea Rivaille-sama?

Empezaba la mañana del sábado y como siempre el joven Eren Jaeger, de 17 años se dirigía a su trabajo matutino: En un cafe de maids y de mayordomos.

-Buenos días! Dijo enérgico el chico.

-Ah! Buenos días Eren-kun, te estábamos esperando. Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta y gafas, ella era la jefa del establecimiento y tenía como obligación tener un evento especial cada sábado.

Bajo su brazo guardaba una carpeta azul que llevaba el nombre del cafe.

-Muy buenos días a todos, espero que el día de hoy os sea agradable y que atendáis a muchos clientes, bien, como todos sabéis hoy es sábado así que supongo que habréis descubierto que es lo que os voy a decir, pues bien, aquí, sin más dilación... os presento el evento especial del sábado! Dijo Hanji mientras sacaba un cartel con toques rosados y fotografías.

-Hoy será el día del cambio de género. En él, los chicos y chicas cambiaran sus hábitos de trabajo, en resumen, los chicos os convertiréis en maids y las chicas en mayordomos.

-Qué?! La mayoría de empleados estaban asombrados por la idea de su superior, la minoría, en cambio, estaba asustada. En especial el joven castaño, que no sabía cómo demonios iba a vestirse de mujer.

-Toma Eren. Dijo una chica de rasgos asiáticos y muy bellos.

-Eh? Ah si, tu traje... gracias Mikasa. Dijo el pobre Eren con una sonrisa forzada, mientras de reojo miraba a su jefa que sonreía con aire triunfal.

-*Maldita seas*. Pensó el castaño mientras se dirigía al vestidor de caballeros. Al sacar el traje de una bolsa su cara empezó a palidecer.

*Como demonios me pondré esto?* Para su asombro vio hasta unas braguitas blancas con encajes y un lacito rosa.

-Me tendré que poner esto? Vaya, vaya va a ser un largo día. Dejo de pensar y de dudar y se comenzó a desnudar dejando a la vista su piel ligeramente morena y suave. Su pelo se deslizaba mientras se quitaba la camiseta y por ultimo su pantalón, comenzó a quitarse el cinturón con torpeza y se bajó los pantalones. Solo le quedaba su ropa interior. Cambio con gran vergüenza sus bóxers azules por las braguitas antes mencionadas. Al terminar de ponerserlas dio una vuelta y se miro al espejo.

-Tsk, me queda un poco pequeño, no entiendo como Mikasa ha metido esto aquí. Lo siguiente fueron las calcetas blancas y con un poco de transparencias. Después la parte de arriba que se ajusto con una especie de faja blanca por fuera que anudo con delicadeza, después la falda con volumen de color negro y volantes blancos.

-*Que estoy haciendo con mi vida* Pensaba Eren mientras se ponía el delantal blanco de encajes. Ahora le tocaba ponerse los zapatos, o mejor dicho unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla con tacón. Solo faltaba una cosa: la cofia blanca con encajes y un lacito negro a cada lado.

-Bueno, termine. Solo espero que _**"él"**_ no venga.

-Eren! Estas listo? Era Armin, su mejor amigo el que le llamaba desde el otro lado del vestidor.

-Sí. Le respondió el castaño descorriendo la cortina. Entonces pudo ver a su compañero: llevaba el mismo traje que él pero con unos zapatitos negros. Realmente se veía como una chica, incluso Eren llegó a pensar que era atractivo.

-Wow, Eren, te ves genial. Seguro que tendrás hoy muchos clientes. Cuando salieron pudieron ver a Jean, el cocinero, mirándoles con desdén y aguantando la risa, o eso intentaba.

-Puajajaja, vais preciosas chicas, que vais a ligaros a los clientes? Armin y Eren lo miraban con vergüenza y cabreo por eso escaparon rápido de la cocina y fueron a la parte delantera del local. Todas las chicas miraban a Eren con cierto deseo, ahora parecía que Eren era la chica tímida y ellas los machos con las hormonas disparadas.

-Bueno ahora que estáis todos listos es hora de abrir, estáis preparados? Dijo la mujer de gafas mientras abría la puerta y cambiaba el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto" poco a poco los clientes llegaban y el cafe poco a poco se fue llenando. Aquel día la mayoría de clientela fueron mujeres, ya que con solo saber que podrían disfrutar viendo a sus chicos favoritos (la razón por la que iban todos los días) vestidos de sirvientas mientras comían los mas suculentos dulces hacia que la sangre de todas esa jóvenes comenzara a hervir. Era ya mediodía más concretamente las 13:00. Eren empezó a preocuparse y a temerse lo peor. De repente, sonaron las típicas campanillas que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Le tocaba al castaño atender a quien entraba ya que todos sus compañeros y compañeras estaban ocupados. Cuando Eren vio la cara del cliente su sangre comenzó a helarse pero su cara a la vez se tornaba de un rojo carmesí.

-Bienvenido a casa amo. Dijo el castaño invitando al hombre a entrar.

Este iba vestido de forma casual con una camiseta manga larga blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas casuales. Conjuntaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, sus facciones suaves, sus ojos afilados y grises; y su pelo negro con un corte estilo militar. Aunque fuera de baja estatura era mucho mayor que Eren. Levi tenía 23 años. Estaba todavía estudiando su carrera de medicina en la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio, el cafe estaba cerca de su facultad por lo que iba todos los días después de su jornada escolar y los fines de semana siempre que no tuviese que estudiar. Pero siempre sacaba tiempo.

-Hey mocoso, a que viene todo esto? Su voz sonaba ronca y muy madura, una voz que solía asustar mucho a Eren.

-Ah bueno pues... es solo que a la jefa le ha dado por cambiarnos la ropa y eso, bueno hoy creo que preferirá sentarse en el piso de arriba que esta vacio en vez de aquí.

-Si será mejor alejarme de todas tus admiradoras.

-Eh?! N-no lo son! Solo son clientas.

- Y yo que soy Eren?

-Usted es mi cliente. Dijo Eren con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tsk, que molesto eres. Dijo el moreno. Las demás clientas miraban a ambos subiendo las escaleras, despertando, así, sus instintos fujoshis.

-Siéntese aquí amo. Va a querer lo de siempre?

-Si, claro.

-Vale, ahora en un rato le traigo su petición. Respondió Eren sin quitar su sonrisa permanente. Rivaille vio como bajaba Eren al piso de de abajo, lentamente y con mucho detalle, si si muucho detalle. Podía ver como el pelo castaño de Eren se movía lentamente de arriba a abajo. Era hermoso, los volantes del vestido se movían al ritmo que su cuerpo bajaba las escaleras. Era un vicio para Levi, un deseo que alimentaba todos los días disfrutando de ver a Eren atendiéndole. Levi recordó junto con todos estos pensamientos el día que conoció a Eren.

_***Flashback***_

_**-Levi, ya es tarde, quieres que vayamos a un cafe que hay por aquí cerca? Dijo una joven de pelo castaño claro. -Petra, tengo que estudiar, bueno mejor dicho tenemos que estudiar todos hay un examen el viernes. -Veeenga, es lunes, hace sol, y no tengo ganas de ir inmediatamente a mi casa y ponerme a estudiar. -Hmp... Está bien, pero no me lleves a ningún bar ni nada. -Vale! Respondió con aire triunfante la castaña. Salieron de las clases y ya puestos en la calle cruzaron el paso de peatones y a mano derecha entraron a una cafetería con ambiente acogedor. -Qué demonios es todo esto? -Venga no seas aburrido. Le regaño Petra un poco enfadada mientras ambos se sentaban en una mesa al lado de una ventana. -Bienvenidos seáis, qué es lo que van a tomar? Dijo un joven alto, más alto que Rivaille, de pelo castaño con unos cuantos mechones por la frente. Era de piel morena una piel morena que contrastaba perfectamente con sus enormes ojos color verde azulado. Vestía con una camisa blanca con una pajarita y un chaleco totalmente negro y unos pantalones negros. Se veía un muchacho muy elegante. -Un café. Dijo Rivaille escuetamente. -Yo un chocolate con caramelo. -Vale, dentro de un rato se lo traigo. Rivaille miraba con disimulo a el joven mayordomo. -Aquí tienen. Que disfruten su estancia. El chico de orbes verdes vino y le dejo a cada uno su orden con una sonrisa incluida.**_

_***Fin del flashback* **_

Desde aquel día Levi visita el cafe todos los días después de las clases. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien y menos de un chico, pero es que este chico, no, mejor dicho mocoso, era como una droga. Tan adictivo... Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver que su mocoso estaba allí.

-Aquí tiene. Que disfrute. Dijo el castaño dejando una taza de cafe humeante en su mesa.

-Gracias. Respondió el ojigris fijándose en los hermosos ojos de color esmeralda que adornaban su linda cara. Eren comenzó a ponerse nervioso y su cara se torno en un color rojo intenso. Silencio total. El joven Eren no quería irse de allí, era muy agradable estar con ese chico mayor que él, aunque este de vez en cuando le molestase con su tipo ceño fruncido y sus ojos afilados.

-*Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?* pensó el chico. *Tan difícil es seguir con mi trabajo por su culpa?*

-Desea algo más amo? Pregunto Eren cortando el ambiente incomodo.

-Sí. Dijo Rivaille con una pausa.

-Bueno dígame que es lo que quiere y yo lo traeré inmediatamente. Respondió Eren incomodo por la lentitud de la respuesta de Levi.

-**Te quiero a ti.**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**Wahh ya termine... que ganas tenía de subirlo ya, pero el internet no funcionaba y los examenes finales tampoco querian, ni quieren e.e. Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Dejen un review si? :3**


End file.
